


Angel

by Nikkilynnc100302



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/Nikkilynnc100302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Dean have to love an angel, of all things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

As a child Dean had felt a warm presence follow him a lot. Sometimes it left, and he felt cold. But it was never gone very long. His dad told him if he ever felt something was following him, turn around and kill it. But he could not take away his only source of warmth. After his mother died and his father started hunting, everything changed.  
~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
When Dean was a teenager he would take long showers and whisper to the warmth. He knew it was real. One day he got proof.

"I cant make the dreams stop. I always see me not getting out of the house quick enough and sammy dies. I have to keep him safe. Partly from our father. He did it again yesterday. I cant wait to leave here. I'll never do that to anyone ever, no matter how sex deprived I am." Dean had told the presence. 

That was when a person showed itself beside him. "Hello Dean. I'm Castiel. I'm an angel. I want to help you."  
~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~  
From that day on Dean always told Castiel everything. Castiel got him and his brother, sammy, away from John for good. And when Dean turned twenty one he called for Cas and promptly kissed him. Cas kissed back and they confessed their love for each other but it was times like this be wondered why, of all things, did he fall for an angel? 

"Come on. That can't possibly happen." Castiel said to Dean when Bilbo Baggins drew his glowing blue sword. 

"That's why its fun to watch Cas." Dean responded in amusement. 

Castiel decided to do something more fun than that.

'This is why I fell for an angel.' Dean thought when he felt Cas wrap his wings around Deans naked body while also holding his hand, the one with the ring on it.


End file.
